


In a Heartbeat

by USP



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Angst with a Happy Ending, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Happy Ending, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Other, POV Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: Even though our hearts are not beating near each other, I would always listen to him, no matter how many miles between us





	In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my First language 
> 
> I Just put This on Google Translate, Sorry If have mistakes 
> 
> I'm not ok with How to train your dragon 3

Destroyed. With a broken heart and a pain that never in a million years would be able to put into words.  
It was the way our parents felt when you would go to college or when your son left home and God knew when he would come back.

Of course I knew more than anyone that sooner or later I would have to let Bangela go away and be independent. However I always had that irrational fear of leaving him alone, not knowing exactly what would cross his path

But watching him fly with the fury of light and taking in his eyes showing his love for me and his happiness, I knew that for the first time in my life I had made a right decision. Now it was his turn to deal with the problems in his life, without me, even if it hurt a thousand times.  
It was the moment I let him be independent.

When I got married, it was as if everything was aligned, of course I had the part that the dragons that everyone loved and considered them family were not there, but I knew with all my heart that somewhere they would be so happy for us , as we were by them.

Bangela let out a burst of light as Astrid and I were dancing, knowing that she had seen the wedding and that was not goodbye, maybe even a moment.

Time went by faster and when I realized I was having two children with someone I could not love anymore.  
At some point I had the idea that we should all find Bangela again, so that the stories are not just in the papers for my children. That they could have this connection with the dragons like I did.

The moment I saw him again, with his children and recognizing me, my children touching him and finally when I was flying in him again I realized that thing I knew from day one.

Even though our hearts are not beating near each other, I would always listen to him, no matter how many miles between us.


End file.
